My Blood
by DoraLestrange
Summary: What if Nymphadora Tonks had a reason to hate her name? Perhaps the fool of a mother who gave it to her wasn't Andromeda after all? Hopefully canon compliant, LupinTonks, warnings of implied rape and accidental incest. Whoop-de-do!
1. Family Ties

Harry Potter was soon to start his fifth year at Hogwarts. He, Ron, Hermione and Nymphadora Tonks were to be found being joyously entertained by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who were telling them tales of the Marauders old misdemeanours during their own Hogwarts days, on a particularly relaxed summer's evening.

"... So _that's_ when old Mrs Crickle set a couple of Doxies on us!" finished Sirius, casually leaning of the back legs of his chair and grinning widely.

"We've still got the scars to prove it," said Lupin. He shook his head, a little despairing of his good friend, though he couldn't help but smile too. It made the people around him roar even harder with laughter, no one more so than Sirius himself.

Hermione sat there, on one of the drawing room's chairs, looking as though she didn't quite know whether to laugh or not. "Wasn't that a really dangerous thing to do?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Tonks grinned. "They survived, didn't they?"

"Just," added Lupin.

A sleepy silence fell over the room as the laughter died down; the remains of Butterbeer in the nearly empty bottles still occasionally frothing.

"I think I'm going to turn in now," yawned Lupin, his bones creaking as he stretched. It was less than a week away until the next full moon, and the strain – as always – was showing on his aged face.

Sirius stood. "Think I'll come with you, Moony. Buckbeak's got to be fed again."

And so, after bidding goodnight to Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks found herself left alone with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Tonks hesitated, biting her lip, before turning to the boy beside her. "Harry, I wanted to ask you a favour," she said, blowing some of the short pink hair out of her face.

"A favour from me?" asked Harry, looking slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could borrow your invisibility cloak?"

Harry shrugged. "Erm, sure."

"I only need it for a day or so," Tonks went on. "I've asked Mad-Eye, but Sturgis has still got his cloak, so I'm kind of stuck."

"But what about his other cloak?" asked Hermione. "Didn't Professor Moody have two?"

"Oh, well ... that's being used too," said Tonks, "Mad-Eye's doing -"

"Doing what?" grinned Ron, suddenly eager.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. "Nothing." Grimacing at nearly letting important Order information slip, Tonks ignored her pale cheeks blanching and said, "So, anyway, what d'you say, Harry?"

"What _do_ you need it for?" asked Harry suspiciously, wondering if it was some exciting mission. He vaguely knew what – or rather who – it was bound to be about, but he still thought they could perhaps get some more details about what Voldemort was doing.

"Oh, well, it's my Mum's birthday, you see, and I want to surprise her," beamed Tonks, twirling her wand into the air and picking it up again as it fell onto the table. "She thinks I'm at work tomorrow, but Kingsley has given me the day off."

"Right," said Harry, his hopes deflated. "I'll just go and get it, then."

He went upstairs, leaving the others to tap their bottles of Butterbeer absentmindedly. Hermione's gaze drifted to the tapestry hanging on the wall. "Isn't it interesting how all pureblood wizards are related?" she said, pointing. "Look, Ron, there's a Weasley."

"Oh yeah, great," grimaced Ron. "They're all bloody mad! I'm telling you, everyone on there is completely bonkers."

"Oi!" said Tonks, walking over to the tapestry. "My mum's on there somewhere and she's perfectly sane."

Ron and Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"You're related to the Black family?" asked Hermione.

"Hey, we're related," grinned Ron as he and Hermione followed Tonks over to the tapestry. He poked Tonks in the ribs with his elbow.

"Which is why, dear seventh cousin three times removed by marriage," said Tonks, narrowing her eyes, "you shouldn't be nudging me like that!" She pointed to a small, scorched mark. "Sirius was here and my mum, Andromeda, was here … and _I_ would have been there," said Tonks, trailing her finger down a few inches, "if I wasn't - what was it? - A foul, shape-shifting spawn of a blood traitor or something."

"But that means you're related to Bellatrix Lestrange," said Hermione, shocked. "And Draco Malfoy's mother! They're your aunts!"

"Yeah ... they and my mum haven't seen each other in years though. Bellatrix was put in Azkaban just after I was born and Narcissa, well - she's a Malfoy. Enough said, really. Not that I'm complaining - Bellatrix _is_ bonkers. Let's hope it's not hereditary ... it's not looking good though."

Tonks laughed at her own joke, then pointed to Irma Crabbe. "See that one up there," she said, "Mum told me that dear old Irma used to collect muggles and use them as house-elves."

At this, Hermione gave a gasp which went ignored.

"After a few years, when the ministry caught her," Tonks continued, "she said she couldn't tell the difference between the two. She got off with it though - apparently money exchanged hands ... Mind you, I don't suppose she's as bad as Bellatrix, she's past insane," finished Tonks, morphing her face to look exactly like her aunt's. She made a grotesque face, her mouth sagging open and her eyes rolling.

Ron laughed – admittedly a little tentatively – but Hermione looked horrified.

"Those poor people! It's bad enough house-elves being treated like they are, let alone people!" said Hermione shrilly.

"What are you going to start now? S.P.H.E.W?" Society for the Protection of Human Elves -?" snorted Ron, who immediately stopped at the look on her face.

"Ron, it is very important for witches and wizards to take responsibility of -" started Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, you're back!" said Tonks loudly, interrupting the argument before it could get started. Ron ears were starting to turn red.

"Thank Merlin," muttered Ron under his breath.

"Er, yeah, here it is," said Harry, handing the invisibility cloak to Tonks. "Just ... don't blow it up or anything."

She laughed, but Harry's smile was only half-hearted; he knew full well the amount of chaos Nymphadora Tonks could cause, having been the victim of an apparently slippery, extremely heavy book she was carrying earlier that day.

Thanking Harry and bidding them all a farewell as they travelled off upstairs to go to bed, Tonks went in to the dark hallway. Trying to be careful to not wake Mrs Black, she crept past the portrait and instantly tripped over the edge of the rug. Wincing, she prepared to hit the hard floor and winced at the imminent scream of the picture behind her. No shriek came, however, and Tonks found herself in the arms of a tall, cloaked man.

"Your talent for trouble is astounding, Nymphadora," said a snide voice.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" said Tonks automatically.

She looked up and found herself looking into the face of Severus Snape. Tearing herself away form him, she glared at him for a moment, stuck out her tongue and strode promptly past him, careful of any umbrella stands that may be looming.

"Great catch, by the way, Sev!" Tonks said over her shoulder, grinning broadly. As she opened the door, she distinctly heard Snape say, "Don't call me Sev!" through strongly gritted teeth.

Finally outside, Tonks turned and Disapparated.


	2. Laneus

Tonks awoke early the next morning. She had a lot to do and so, after a quick breakfast of burnt toast and raspberry jam, she left for Diagon Alley. Passing through the Leaky Cauldron, and with a quick wave to Tom, the bald and toothless barkeeper, she stepped through to the cobbled courtyard. Tapping the infamous brick on the wall in front of her, the magical archway appeared. Tonks walked through the busy crowd of parent's fretting over any items they may or may not have forgotten on their children's school lists, their children trailing wearily behind them. She made her way to Crickle's Cakes and, on her arrival to the shop, Tonks opened the door only to trip unceremoniously over one of her untied bootlaces.

Sprawled on the floor, she looked up to see if anyone had noticed her ungainly entrance and found two pale faces staring back at her. They were smirking unkindly, noses in the air. "I'm not here for your amusement," Tonks said indignantly, getting to her feet.

"No, I can guess why you are here, Nymphadora," said Narcissa Malfoy coldly, putting her hand on her son's shoulder. "Come, Draco, let us leave before she destroys the entire shop."

They turned smoothly, Draco sneering down at her, and left the shop. Tonks stood up and stuck her tongue out at their retreating backs. Shuffling footsteps came from the back of the shop. A rather old woman followed, levitating an enormous, intricately designed cake with her wand.

"Here you are, Mrs Malfoy –"

"Hello, Mrs Crickle," said Tonks brightly. Seeing Mrs Crickle's confused face, she added, "Er - they had to go somewhere. Urgent business."

Mrs Crickle sighed and lowered the hovering cake onto the counter. "They may have money, but they certainly have no manners," she said, her face falling at her time and hard work now wasted. "What can I do for you, dear?"

"I sent an owl a few days ago," said Tonks "I wanted the strawberry, double whipped cream, chocolate topped, whizzing hundreds and thousands birthday cake."

"Ah, yes. I'll fetch it for you now, dear."

xox

"The spell you need, dear, is _laneus_," said Molly Weasley, who had very kindly agreed to teach Tonks how to knit. "It's really quite easy when you understand the basic idea."

"I'm not sure I'll be any good at it, Molly!"

"Well, I know your mother will love them nevertheless," said Mrs Weasley. "Now, come on, dear, let's get started."

But Remus Lupin entered before they could, looking as tired and as shabby as ever.

"Hello," he smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Tonks wants to make something for her mother's birthday," answered Mrs Weasley, looking weary.

"I'm making socks!" said Tonks enthusiastically, sending a mug of tea flying. Lupin stepped back, but was unable to dodge it entirely; tea soaked the front of his cardigan. Tonks was horrified. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, trying to pull the stained garment off of him. "If you give it to me, I'll try and wash it."

"No, it's fine," said Lupin, firmly holding on to the cardigan. "Don't worry about –"

"I'll just –" she said, grabbing a teacloth and starting to dab at the stain.

"It's okay, really," he said reassuringly. "It will come out –" As Tonks continued to rub at his cardigan, the corner of the cloth snagged on one of his buttons and, as much as she pulled, it would not come free.

"Oh, no!" she wailed.

"Let me do it, dear," sighed Molly, taking hold of the cloth and putting it on the table. "_Scourgify_!"

Tonks stepped back, looking slightly mournful. "I'll make you a new one when I've finished the socks!" she said to Lupin desperately.

He smiled warmly and somewhat apprehensively. "We'll wait and see the end result of the socks, shall we?"

After making everyone a cup of tea, he proceeded to sit quietly out of harm's way, watching from a safe distance.

After a good hour, during which Molly's patience was tried more than once; both because of Tonks' incapability and the Weasley twins, who kept Apparating into the kitchen every few minutes and felt the need to make 'useful suggestions'.

"D'you need any help finding them, Tonks?" asked George.

"Finding what exactly?" snapped Mrs Weasley.

"All the stitches she's dropped," grinned Fred.

"OUT! _OUT_! Both of you!" shouted Mrs Weasley, flailing a tea cloth at them.

"Tonks is doing very well for -" Lupin tried to find the right word "- for a beginner."

"We thought you were going to say 'for Tonks,'" grinned Fred, giving her a wink.

Mrs Weasley took another swipe at the twins, but missed as they Disapparated yet again. She glanced quickly at the door and then back at Tonks. The young woman was looking slightly defeated, her 'Weird Sisters' t-shirt crumpling as she slouched.

"Those boys," said Mrs Weasley, tutting. "Right, dear, I think we've nearly finished."

"Are you serious, Molly?" said Tonks, her currently violet eyes suddenly gleaming. She stood up excitedly, knocking a chair over and grinned. "Look, socks!" she said, holding up the misshapen lumps of wool. "What do you think, Remus?"

She held them in front of his face.

"They're very ... pink," said Lupin politely. "I am sure your mother will love them." He quickly changed the subject. "I was just going to check on Sirius. The last time I saw him he was sneaking upstairs with a bottle of Firewhiskey."

"He has been drinking a lot, hasn't he?" said Mrs Weasley absentmindedly. "He and that Mundungus Fletcher are as bad as each other if you ask me."

"I should go and see if he's all right," said Lupin, rising from his chair.

"I'll come with you," said Tonks, putting her newly knitted 'socks' on the table. Before Mrs Weasley could start to prepare dinner, Tonks hugged her tightly around her plump middle and said, "Thanks, Molly. I really appreciate all your help."

Tonks let go of her, leaving a slightly flushed Mrs Weasley and followed Lupin outside into the hall.

"Is Sirius okay?" she asked him.

"I don't think he's looking forward to an empty house," said Lupin slowly, as they climbed the stairs.

"But you'll be here, won't you?"

"Unfortunately not all the time, no," sighed Lupin. Tonks frowned slightly, but said nothing as he knocked lightly on Mrs Black's old bedroom door. They waited for an answer.

"What?" answered Sirius gruffly.

Lupin opened the door and stepped into the dingy room. The stench of stale alcohol and dead rats swept over them. Lupin frowned.

"Bloody hell, Sirius, it stinks in here! Let's open that window," Tonks said, stepping forwards.

"Leave it," snapped Sirius, not looking at them.

"Molly's making dinner, Padfoot," said Lupin, studying his friend thoughtfully. "I thought you might like to help."

Sirius only glared in reply, his sunken eyes caused by his many years in Azkaban not quite focusing.

"You've been up here for most of the day," said Lupin tersely.

"The house will be empty soon anyway ... I'll have to get used to it, won't I?"

Tonks grabbed Sirius hand eagerly and pulled him up. "Come on, you can come and see the socks I've knitted."

And very reluctantly, he let her lead him to the kitchen while Lupin followed, slightly amused. Tonks shoved Sirius into a chair as Molly bustled about with the slicing of potatoes and steaming of broccoli.

"Ta-dah!" said Tonks, beaming and holding up what looked like a small, bright pink mass of fur. Sirius stared at them for a while, before bursting into raucous laughter. Mrs Weasley banged her wand pointedly onto a saucepan, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Nymphadora worked hard on them, Padfoot," said Lupin quietly.

"Be careful, Sirius, or I might just knit you a balaclava and forget to put the hole in!" threatened Tonks, hands on her hips.

"You'd probably forget to put it in anyway," Sirius grinned.

Mrs Weasley carried on clanging pots and pans; occasionally bringing the knife down on the potatoes with more force than was necessary.

"Would you like any help, Molly?" asked Lupin kindly.

"Oh, well," said Mrs Weasley, "I suppose if someone could peel and chop the carrots, that would be nice."

Lupin looked resolutely at Sirius.

"What a privilege," answered Sirius sarcastically, "Molly doesn't usually let me near the kitchen at all. Are you two going to help?"

"Nope," grinned Tonks. "I'm going to wrap Mum's present and Remus is going to help." She grabbed a rather dumbfounded Lupin and pulled him out the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me then, Molly," muttered Sirius sourly.

oxo

With a loud crack, Tonks Apparated to her parents house, taking extra care not to damage the cake she was carrying. She had been fortunate enough not to fall over while holding it. Checking that the gift-wrapped socks were still in her pocket and that the invisibility cloak was completely covering her, she unlocked the back door and crept into the living room. Smiling to herself at her ingenious plan, she waited silently.

Tonks could hear her mother moving around upstairs when there was a sudden knock at the door. Her mother's footsteps descended the staircase, but before Andromeda could answer, the impatient visitor knocked again, harder than before. "I'm coming!" snapped Andromeda, striding down the stairs. She had been in a particularly tetchy mood ever since hearing of the recent breakout of ten Azkaban prisoners - including her sister.

Tonks waited silently. She hoped the visitor wouldn't stay long, not wanting to be frozen there holding the cake for the whole day. That would be most uncomfortable.

Andromeda pulled open the door. To her and Tonks' horror, she found none other than Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape standing before her.

"Well," said Bellatrix, with a twisted grin, "aren't you going to invite us in, Andromeda?"


	3. Unwelcome Guests

Andromeda reacted so fast it was as though she had almost suspected - _expected_ even - her estranged sister to be standing on her doorstep; she drew her wand. Tonks stood motionless under the cloak, horrified and not knowing quite what to do.

The likeness between the sisters was extraordinary: the same grey eyes with unnaturally large pupils; the same pale skin, though Andromeda's was a pleasant, clean white, Bellatrix's an unpleasant, dirty grey; similar hair, the coarseness, the length, though Dromeda wore hers curled, neatly charmed to stay up out of her face as she did household duties, Bella's was more of a filthy, unclean mess.

"Why are you here?" asked Andromeda harshly. "Anything we had to say to each other, we said years ago."

"I think you know why I'm here, sister," said Bellatrix, giving her a look of the haughtiest contempt.

Snape stepped forward. "Let us keep this cordial," he said silkily, striding past the sisters and into the shadows of the living room. Bellatrix followed him; glancing around the room. She picked up an old picture frame from the table next to the sofa and her lip curled. "This Mudblood is tainting one of our family heirlooms," she said disdainfully, "as your marriage has tainted your blood."

"This is all very entertaining," said Snape. "We do, however, have other business to attend to, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix scowled back at him but said nothing. Instead, she turned to Andromeda and spoke clearly: "I want the girl."

Andromeda stuck out her chin defiantly. "Over my dead body," she snarled quietly.

"That can be arranged," said Bellatrix menacingly.

Unseen, Tonks was holding her breath. She had always been aware of her mother being a little on edge; she thought it came with being a Black, but now she saw the sisters together, she was aghast at the similarities. Andromeda would never stand for wrongdoing, never for any less than she or her family deserved. She was a gifted witch, too, just like Bellatrix – though the fairer tried to use hers for nothing but good.

Somehow managing to balance the cake on one hand, Nymphadora slowly drew her wand as Bellatrix raised her own threateningly at Andromeda. Snape stepped forward and grabbed Bellatrix's arm.

"Are you here for her protection or mine?" spat Andromeda at Snape, who kept a firm grip on the struggling elbow of Bellatrix.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Neither," answered Snape coolly to Andromeda. "I am merely fulfilling a request."

"From who?" she snarled.

Bellatrix let out a loud, mad cackle and stopped struggling. "The Dark Lord –"

At this, Andromeda laughed too, competition for the madness of her sister's. It made Bellatrix flush slightly.

"You dare laugh at The Dark Lord?" she whispered, wrenching her arm away from Snape and pointing her wand at her sister's chest. Andromeda raised her own. For a minute, they stared at the pieces of wood; both walnut, over twelve inches, but Bellatrix had a dragon heart-string core, and Andromeda a unicorn tail.

"You aren't even worthy to speak his name!" said Bellatrix, proceeding to shriek, "Blood traitor! _Crucio_!"

The curse was swiftly deflected by Tonks, who had thrown the cloak and cake aside and ran in front of her mother. There was a look of horror on everyone's face, Snape especially. Glancing briefly at him, Tonks realised why. The strawberry, double whipped cream, chocolate topped, whizzing hundreds and thousands birthday cake had landed squarely upon Snape's chest and then, as everyone silently watched, it slid slowly to the floor and landed on his black boots. He lifted his head to Tonks. His face bore an expression of quiet fury.

"Is nothing safe in your hands, Nymphadora?" Snape sneered, cleaning himself, seemingly unfazed by Tonks' sudden appearance. But the Black sisters were still surprised by their daughter and niece, who had apparently come out of thin air. Andromeda's eyes, although still keeping her wand directed at Bellatrix, blazed at Snape. "Don't talk to my daughter like that," she barked at him.

"_Your_ daughter?" shrieked Bellatrix.

"What do you mean by that?" said Tonks, tightening the grip on her wand.

"Tell her why don't you," said Bellatrix to Andromeda, thin lips set in a smirk.


	4. Motherly Love

"Tell me what?" said Tonks.

Andromeda hesitated.

"Tell me what?" repeated Tonks, turning her head from one to the other.

"Nymphadora, whatever she says, I am your mother."

Tonks looked confused. "Why are you saying that?"

Bellatrix laughed again. "Well, Nymphadora, seeing as Andromeda isn't going to tell you, I shall –"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" snarled Tonks automatically.

Bellatrix scowled and studied Tonks for a moment, tracing her thins lips with her tongue. "It is my –"

"Don't you dare!" shouted Andromeda, raising her wand.

But Bellatrix just smiled cruelly. "It is my blood that runs through your veins," she said triumphantly. "It is I who named you, Nymphadora. _He_ may be the father," she spat, gesturing towards the photograph of Ted she had previously sneered at, "but you are my child."

There was a stunned silence; the only movement came from Snape who was impatiently tapping his wand against his open palm, looking bored. It was a moment before Tonks realised quite what Bellatrix had said. "You're mad!" Tonks shouted. "Insane! A complete nutter! Isn't she, Mum?" She looked to Andromeda for reassurance, who suddenly looked very sad and avoided her eyes. This told Tonks all she needed to know, but she turned to Bellatrix and snarled angrily, "At – at least it explains why I despise my name!"

Bellatrix cackled.

"I see you have inherited your mother's character," stated Snape, his yellow teeth bared in a slight smile.

"Now she knows the truth, she is mine. She is leaving with me.," said Bellatrix, stepping towards Andromeda.

"She is not going anywhere, especially with you," snarled Andromeda.

"You have no hold over her!"

"I am her mother; if not by birth then by years of caring for her!"

"Nymphadora will be coming with me," shrieked Bellatrix.

Tonks watched the two women, open-mouthed, arguing as if she wasn't there. She glanced quickly at Snape, who seemed slightly amused, before turning her attention back to the shrieking women.

"You cannot stop me from taking her!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I can and will stop you!" countered Andromeda.

"I'd like to see you try, _dear sister _–"

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH ANYONE!" bawled Tonks. "And don't talk about me ... as if ... I'm not here ... " she finished lamely under the withering glares of Andromeda and Bellatrix. "I am a fully grown woman and – _and_ a very competent Auror." She ignored Snape's small breath of laughter.

For a moment, as the sisters glared at Tonks for interrupting. They looked so alike that even Snape raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I am your mother and you will do as I tell you," Bellatrix said harshly.

"It was I who brought her up. It is I who has been her mother while you were imprisoned in Azkaban," said Andromeda.

"I will not be going anywhere with anyone!" stated Tonks.

"Your grammar is appalling, Nymphadora," said Snape, unmoved by the situation. "I _shall_ not be going anywhere with anyone."

"Neither will I," said Tonks coolly, sitting down in the armchair opposite him, her wand still poised.

"Well we shall just see about that!" shrieked Bellatrix. She stepped forward, her wand directed at Andromeda. "_Cruc_ –"

Before she could finish the incantation, Tonks had leapt and thrown herself in front of Andromeda. The full force of the Unforgivable Curse hit Tonks squarely in the chest.


	5. St Mungos

"Don't worry, Dromeda, she'll be fine."

"I know, Ted. The healer said she should recover fully."

There was a pause.

"What if she doesn't want anything to do with me now that she knows the truth?"

"I'm sure she'll understand. She's our girl –"

"And I always will be," said a faint voice. Ted and Andromeda looked down at the figure in the bed beside them. There was a faint smile on the pale, heart-shaped face.

"How are you feeling, Nymphadora?"

"My name is Tonks, mum!"

At the last word, a tiny tear collected in the corner of Andromeda's eye. Quickly pulling herself together, she stood and started to plump Tonks' pillows. Ted squeezed his wife's shoulder with his chubby hand. "Don't make a fuss, mum," said Tonks softly. She looked around the hospital wing. "How did I get here anyway? What – what happened to Bellatrix?"

Andromeda gave her husband a disapproving look as he dove straight in without a second's thought. "Well, I came in just as Bellatrix cast her curse and saw you protect your mum," said Ted proudly. "And then your mum here retaliated with no hesitation whatsoever; I don't quite know which curse she used," he said knowingly, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Andromeda, who looked away to avoid his gaze.

"I can't remember quite which one I used either," she lied unconvincingly, smirking slightly.

"Mm. Well, anyway, that man Snape deflected the spell and dragged Bellatrix away, spitting blood I expect," chuckled Ted. "And we brought you here."

"You've been out for days, Nymphadora," said Andromeda quietly, subconsciously straightening the bed covers again.

With a concerned glance at Tonks, Ted turned to his wife. He sighed. "I think Dora deserves an explanation."

Andromeda's lips tightened. "Yes, I suppose I must agree," she said stiffly, sitting down next to him.

Tonks looked at her father and, for once, asked no questions.

"Where to begin," said Ted thoughtfully. "...It was twenty-two years ago. I'd been seeing your mother for a while –"

"_Ted_!"

"What? I'm not telling her any details of – oh, right. Ahem, anyway. Your aunt, Narcissa, had just married Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix –"

At the name, Andromeda scowled further, but sat silently still.

"– was engaged Rodolphus Lestrange. They were both followers of You-Know-Who –"

"Ted!" snapped Andromeda again.

"Oh, alright. _Alright_, Dromeda! Voldemort," he whispered, giving a shiver. "Your mother was having trouble with her side of the family about our relationship what with me being muggleborn –"

"They tried everything to split us up," said Andromeda.

"And she means everything," nodded Ted. "It all started on a dark, December night..."


	6. History Revisited

_24 years earlier..._

A very cheerful Ted Tonks was waiting patiently just outside of Hogsmeade village for the arrival of his girlfriend, Andromeda Black. He kept checking his watch; it wasn't like Andromeda to be late. Sure enough, there came a loud crack a short while later, announcing the arrival of his date. Ted rose eagerly from the bench on which he was sitting. To try and attract her attention, he waved his chubby hands frantically.

"Wotcher, Dromeda! You look ... " Ted frowned as she moved into the moonlight, trying to find the right word. She looked a little different. He hadn't ever seen Andromeda looking quite so unkempt before. "Er ... nice! You look nice!"

She smiled, but it looked more like a grimace to Ted. Her teeth seemed slightly more discoloured than usual and her long hair seemed unusually neglected.

"So ... " she said stiffly. "Your day. How was it?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," answered Ted whilst moving closer for a hug, which earned him a glowering look. He inched nervously back, beginning to wonder if he had unknowingly upset her. "Listen, Dromeda, are you all right –?"

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"Oh, well, erm," said Ted. "How about the Three Broomsticks?"

She grunted and stomped off towards to pub, leaving Ted to jog behind. By the time he had caught up with her and entered the warm pub, she was already sat at a table, arms crossed.

"Right, then," panted Ted. "What'll be, Dromeda? Same as usual?"

"No. Firewhiskey. Large," she ordered. "Actually, no – make it an extra large."

Ted hesitantly lent forwards, "Dromeda, you don't normally drink any spirits at all, you said it goes straight to your head. Have you had a hard day?"

She looked him over, her eyes lingering on his rotund stomach. " ... It has gradually been getting worse."

"Oh, er, right. I'll go and order the drinks; back in a jiffy!"

When he returned, she still had a nasty look upon her face.

Ted quietly sipped his drink while she downed hers in one. The rather uncomfortable silence, full of worried glances from Ted, was broken by Madam Rosmerta, the new and pretty barmaid, stopping to talk.

"How's it going, Rosmerta?"

"Hello, Ted. How are you?" she smiled.

"Not too bad, no thanks to this cold weather. Oh, this is Andromeda; you might remember her from school."

Rosmerta smiled vaguely and nodded.

"Let me buy you a drink and you can join us."

"Oh my, thanks very much, Ted," she said, taking a seat.

Once again at the bar, Ted looked over to see Andromeda, tight-lipped, whispering to Rosmerta. He hurried back. Just as he reached the table, Rosmerta stood up abruptly, looking like thunder. Seeing Ted, she said coldly, "Perhaps some other time," and marched back to the bar.

"Er, is everything alright, Dromeda? Rosmerta looked a tad upset."

"Oh, will you stop asking me that!" she said, standing. Then cried very suddenly, "I can't do this!"

"Andromeda, please! What's got into you?" muttered Ted, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Rosmerta's an old school friend! No need to be jealous, Dromeda."

With that, she stopped, turned to glare at him and muttered angrily under her breath. As her eyes settled on the hand on her shoulder, Ted withdrew it quickly as if burnt. She turned and stormed out of the pub, knocking a few empty chairs on her way. Ted looked around at the faces staring and smiled with slight embarrassment.

"Sorry - she's had a really hard day - what can I say?" he said jokingly. "The women just love me!"

He tentatively walked to the door, aware of all eyes on him. Out in the cool night air, Ted spotted her with her wand drawn, pointing to a group of men. When he called to her, she merely ignored him and hurled a slur of abuse at the people surrounding.

"Calm down!" he said seriously, walking to her and the men; all of whom were rather more burly than he. "What's wrong with you tonight? This is getting stupid, Andromeda!"

"Oh!" cried one of the men, lowering his wand. "She's Andromeda Black! We thought it was Bellatrix Black!"

The crowd laughed at their mistake. Ted nodded, "I suppose it is an easy mistake to make, the resemblance is uncanny."

"Are you trying to insult me?" she shrieked. Everyone muttered "sorry" and swiftly walked away. Ted put his hand on her arm gently, "How about we have a quick drink at the Hog's Head instead, Dromeda?"

She didn't reply, instead just uttering a sarky noise, turning sharply and stomping off towards the Hog's Head. Ted followed suit.

xox

He caught up with her just as she had opened the door of the pub. After the bitterness of the winter cold, even this grotty place seemed inviting. She worked her way to an empty table in the corner while Ted went ordered drinks yet again. Aberforth, the barman, poured two drinks in filthy looking glasses without saying a word. Ted smiled slightly, which Aberforth ignored and continued cleaning a glass with a dirty rag, which was covered in ugly pictures of many different goats.

"Ooh, do you want to hear a good goat joke?" said Ted cheerfully.

Aberforth stopped cleaning and looked at him. "No," he said bluntly. "But d'you want to hear one about a barman, a deceptive witch and a fat bloke who go into a bar –?"

"Er, no, thanks," said Ted quickly, taking the drinks and heading back to the table. He was intercepted by a goat on his way back, but managed to nudge it away with his thigh. ''Excuse me for a second, Dromeda," said Ted, setting her drink down in front of her. "Just need to use the little boy's room – hope it's cleaner than the glasses!"

She said nothing, but stared loathingly at his back. Glancing around to check that no one was looking, she prised open the compartment in the elaborate silver ring she was wearing and slipped the powdered contents into Ted Tonks' drink. She jumped as someone from behind her spoke.

"Ah, and who would you be poisoning today, Bellatrix?"

Hurrying to turn around, she saw Severus Snape looming in the shadows, a slight smirk upon his sallow face.

"I – I am not poisoning anyone! It is a mere sleeping draught."

Snape sat down and stared at her through his curtain of greasy black hair. She hated the smirk on his face and glanced nervously around, quickly adding, "And I am Andromeda!"

"But of course you are," breathed Snape softly, sipping his drink slowly.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm busy," she snarled.

Snape raised an eyebrow. His black eyes flickered to the door as Ted walked back to the table, frowning at him.

"Is everything okay, Dromeda?"

"Yes," answered Snape silkily. "We were merely having a little chat; catching up, as it were."

Ted's blonde brow furrowed. "But I didn't think you knew each other that well. You always ignored each other when you were at school!"

"Snape was just leaving, weren't you?" she hissed; it seemed, at least to Snape, to be more of an order than a question.

Taking another sip of his drink, Snape said, "Unfortunately, as much as I would care to join you, I have other engagements. If you'll excuse me, _Andromeda_."

Draining his glass, he set it down and took his leave. Ted sat down in the vacated seat.

"What did he want? I've heard he's following that dark wizard now!" he indicated to the retreating figure of Snape in his billowing cloak. The hand holding her empty glass clenched, shattering it and a muscle in her tensed face twitched involuntarily. Ted, noticing her sudden reaction, and thinking it was the mention of dark wizards, reminding her of her own family, leant forward and grasped her hand. "I'm sorry, Dromeda, there's no need to mention that now. Let's not talk about Voldemort or whatever he's called."

"You _dare_ speak his name ... " she whispered, her heavily-hooded eyes that so resembled her sisters narrowing at him. For a moment, as he looked into those eyes, Ted saw a flash of darkness that he didn't recognise; it made him feel rather uneasy.

"I'm sorry, Dromeda. I didn't think it would upset you so much. We'll say no more about it," he said, gently patting her hand. "Now let's finish these –" he indicated to the glasses "– and we'll head back to mine for a bite to eat."

"Just drink," she ordered.

He drained his glass, careful to drink from the cleaner side; she looked on, a cruel smile curving her lips.

xox

Arriving outside his house, Ted lent against the doorframe to steady himself.

"Is it me or is it hot out here?" he asked, loosening the collar of his robes. He was starting to feel rather drowsy.

"It's snowing." She studied his now vacant eyes. "Are you feeling light-headed at all?"

He swayed slightly before answering. "Now you mention it, Dromeda, I am feeling a bit –"

"Good," she said, sounding quite pleased. "You head upstairs and I'll be there in a minute."

Ted managed to sway up the stairs and collapsed onto the bed. He could hear the footsteps on the stairs as he lay looking at the slightly cobwebbed ceiling, which was going in and out of focus. He was aware of someone entering the room, vaguely aware of her climbing on to the bed ... and then everything went Black. He had passed out.


	7. Surprise

When Ted Tonks woke, it was still dark outside, though he was very aware of someone standing over him. Seeing Ted open his eyes, the figure leant forward.

"I have been trying to wake you for ages! My skin will have to be scrubbed raw to remove the stench of Mudblood!" she snarled, looking repulsed.

"Andromeda?" Ted asked, bewildered. He shakily sat up, head spinning.

"Have you not guessed yet?" she said triumphantly. She pulled out her wand and prodded his chubby stomach. "_Well_?"

"An - Andromeda?" he stuttered.

"Not Andromeda, no ... " Arms folded, she arched an eyebrow and waited. Ted looked up at her head held high, her jaw … the strong jaw …

It was only when the realisation of what she had said, and the horror-struck look on his face, did she cackle with glee. Ted stared into the cruel face. "B - B - Bellatrix Black?!" He scrambled backwards, but went a little too far; he promptly rolled off the bed and landed with a dull thud. Getting to his feet, he frantically looked for his wand.

"Looking for this?" came Bellatrix's mocking baby voice. "Has Teddy lost his wand?"

He looked up to see her examining his wand. He cleared his throat, "What are you going to do with that?"

She looked at him, a sadistic smile curving her thin lips. "I could do plenty, but I shall gain much more enjoyment from watching my Andromeda dispose of you when she finds out what has happened."

"What - what _did_ happen? ... "

There was a pregnant pause. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. Ted tried to think of the last few hours. As it slowly, painstakingly slowly, dawned on him he looked up at her accusingly. "You spiked my drink!"

She feigned surprise. "What a clever boy, did the Mudblood work that all out by himself?"

"You mean we - you - we didn't – _you _... ?" Ted's words trailed off weakly as her grin widened. He recoiled in disgust. Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the retching of Ted as he vomited down the side of the bed. She ignored it.

"Well," she said, wrinkling her nose, "I must take my leave and tell dear sister what her pet Mudblood has been doing."

Ted staggered forward and clutched her wrist. "You wouldn't – it's not fair, I – you wouldn't tell her?!"

"Tell her? I'm not going through all this –" she shuddered "– for nothing! Of course I shall tell her! I am the Dark Lord's most loyal – most faithful –"

"Who? The Dark Lord? Wait - you mean that Voldemort? So that's what he's calling himself now, eh?" In a split second, he was in excruciating pain. Bellatrix had evidently used the Cruciatus curse. The pain ended soon and Ted was left whimpering on the floor.

"You are not worthy to even speak his name!" she whispered, her eyes narrowed. "There will be a time when everyone will worship him as I do, and I - _I_ shall be there beside him! I alone shall be his most faithful!"

Ted said nothing, but stared at the fanatical woman standing before him.

"You're mad," he whispered.

"_You're_ mad if you think my sister will forgive you after this! And I shall be there to pick up the pieces!"

She cackled insanely.

"Please don't tell her! I didn't know what I was doing," Ted said hoarsely, and then frowned. "You saw to that – you made sure I couldn't!"

"That's not the story Andromeda will hear! Let's see," said Bellatrix, tracing a finger slowly over her thin lips, "I shall say that the filthy Mudblood, that's you," – she pointed his own wand at him and started to pace the room "– sent me a letter ... apparently from - from my Rodolphus! To trick me. Yes, asking me to meet him for dinner, but ..." She put the back of her hand to her forehead, feigning distress. "Oh, it was just so traumatic! I couldn't possibly go on ..."

She looked down at Ted and grinned from behind her hand. "I'll put a sob in about here, what do you think?"

"You can't, you can't tell her," he said quietly. "I don't even remember what happened!"

"You remembering isn't a necessity," she said lazily. "I shall fill in the details."

There was a moment when neither spoke; they simply glared at each other until Bellatrix tossed him his wand. "Here, you may be needing this. My sister has quite the fiery temper, you know."

She turned and walked to the doorway and called over her shoulder, "She is a Black after all."

And within a second, Bellatrix Black had disapparated.

For a while, Ted sat there, staring, horrified, at the space where Bellatrix had disappeared. He slowly got up and walked downstairs, trembling. Taking a seat at an old desk, he picked up an old looking quill and began writing hurriedly on a spare piece of parchment.

_Dear Andromeda, _

_I don't really know what to write._

_Firstly, I want you to remember that I would never hurt you on purpose. _

_It's just that your sister, Bellatrix, will be coming to you soon with a story. Whatever she says is not be true, I promise. I hope you'll give me the chance to tell my side. _

_Love always, _

_Ted._

He reread the letter quickly, before grabbing the barn owl, who was perching peacefully asleep, and attatched the letter to it's leg.

"Right, Barney, I need you to take this to Dromeda," he said quietly, stroking it's head. "Quick as you can."

The owl nipped his finger with affection and, practically being thrown out of the window in Ted's haste, took flight out of the open window.

xox

_St Mungos …_

" ... And luckily for me, your mother understood."

Ted tenderly squeezed Andromeda's hand.

She nodded her head, but still looked stony faced as she said, "My elder sister caught up with me at the Leaky Cauldron later that day. She came with the story that Ted had tricked her, but obviously I knew it was all a lie. Ever since we were young she has always been prone to deceit; one became rather immune to it after a while." She fell quiet, staring at her the rings on her and Ted's entwined hands.

"And your mother, being the woman she is," said Ted, grinning at his wife, "got Bellatrix back good and proper!"

"What did you do?" asked Tonks eagerly.

Andromeda smiled wickedly, betraying her Black family heritage.

"Go on, Dromeda, tell Dora what happened," said Ted.

"Very well, very well." Andromeda thought for a moment. "As I said, I went to the Leaky Cauldron after receiving an owl from Bellatrix, requesting we meet there at once. I had, of course, already received Ted's letter and was therefore undoubtedly prepared ... "


	8. A Woman Scorned

_23 years earlier..._

The door of the Hog's Head opened abruptly. Andromeda looked up to see her two sisters enter the pub. Bellatrix, her stance proud and unashamed, was at the front of a group of people, all looking very suspicious in dark robes, their heads bowed. Narcissa, her fair hair hidden under a cloak, kept glancing at Bellatrix and the people behind her rather coldly, her thin, pale arm twitching towards her wand.

Bellatrix glanced around and spotted Andromeda. She turned the men behind her. "Sit over there," she ordered them. "I shall be finished quickly. Come, Cissy."

The two sisters made their way to the table at which Andromeda was sitting. Bellatrix contorted her face into a picture of pure despair. "Oh, Andromeda!" she cried dramatically, throwing herself on to the chair next to her sister and burying her face in her hands. "It was awful!"

Narcissa sat smoothly down on the seat next to her, nodding curtly to Andromeda, who sipped her drink and watched her darker sister coolly. "Whatever could the matter be, Bellatrix?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh! Where do I begin? It's too unbearable to think of! That awful man - the shame of it! Tonks –"

Narcissa caught Andromeda's eye; she almost seemed to be trying to tell her something; pleading, almost, with her eyes.

"He – Ted Tonks – it's just he –"

Narcissa gave a slight shake of her head, almost imperceptibly. Andromeda noticed, and gave a slight wink in return. "Quiet, Bellatrix," she whispered with a mild sort of force.

Bellatrix took her hands away from her face and looked questioningly at her sister. "But, Andromeda, it's awful – Ted Tonks –!"

"I said _quiet_, Bellatrix!" ordered Andromeda. She slammed her drink down on the table. It toppled over and Narcissa stared at it as Andromeda spoke.

"Ted has told me everything," she said, her eyes blazing at Bellatrix. "How you _coerced_ him into – coerced him into … well, _you._"

Bellatrix traced her mouth with her tongue, caught unaware and needing to play for time. "… You choose to believe the word of a Mudblood over mine, sister?"

"Oh, Bella, you really are deranged. Ted is a kind, decent – no!" shouted Andromeda, as Bellatrix made to interrupt her. "Ted is a decent man; a _truthful _man! And let me tell you something –" She stood up sharply, causing her chair to fall backwards loudly onto the floor. Everyone in the pub turned to stare, including Aberforth the barman, who didn't notice that the glass he was filling had began to overflow. Narcissa stood up and moved quietly away from the table, into the shadows of the wall; she knew what could happen once her sisters were challenged and she was not about to risk getting herself hurt.

"Ted – yes, the filthy Mudblood as you so like to call him," said Andromeda proudly, "has asked me to marry him!"

The look upon Bellatrix's face caused Andromeda to laugh wildly; a laugh worthy of Bellatrix herself. "And I said yes!" she snarled. "Well, Bella? Are you not going to congratulate me, dear sister?"

Bellatrix stood, her suppressed anger nearly reaching the surface. She spoke quietly, carefully and painfully aware of everyone staring at them. "Dromeda, I do not think you _quite_ understand what you are doing. You would be an outcast in your own family. You are a Black."

"For now! But soon I shall be married and you, Bellatrix," shouted Andromeda, "_you_, can go to hell!"

And with that, Andromeda smashed her fist straight into her sister's frozen face. A stunned silence fell over the watching crowd as Bellatrix hit the hard wooden floor; there wasn't one among them that would have dared to cross Bellatrix Black, especially not with such a Muggle custom. Narcissa gave a little whimper and fell onto a chair, her hand pressed against her forehead in slight exasperation at Andromeda.

Slowly, Bellatrix had got to her feet and turned towards Andromeda, her wand firmly gripped in her hand. Putting her other hand to her mouth, she felt warm blood. Not taking her eyes off of her sister's, Bellatrix licked it slowly from her fingers. One of her group stepped forward hesitantly. "Stay where you are, Rabastan!" snarled Bellatrix. He stepped back quickly as if burnt as she raised her wand. "You shouldn't have done that, Andromeda," she said dangerously.

"Oh,_ really?_ Whereas you tricking my fiancé was perfectly acceptable, of course!"

"I only did it to save you from yourself, Dromeda!"

"Ha! You only do things to help yourself; typical Slytherin!"

"We shall disown you! You'll be an outcast in your own family!"

"That is their choice. I have made mine."

Bellatrix raised her wand. But before she could react, Andromeda threw a curse at her, hitting her directly in the face. Bellatrix shrieked, covering her face with her hands. The pub was deathly silent, but, as she pulled her hands slowly away, some people sniggered which soon turned into raucous laughter. She turned to look threateningly at them all and the laughter stopped immediately.

The words 'I ove Muggles' were emblazoned upon her forehead in big, gold, artistic writing. Smiling wickedly to herself, Andromeda coolly blew on the top of her wand, nodded curtly to Narcissa, and walked out.

xox

"Wow," grinned Tonks. "Nice one, Mum! When did it wear off?"

"Oh, it wouldn't have, but when I found out that she - she was carrying you, I removed it. I realise that it wasn't in quite the same league as what she did to us," said Andromeda, laying her hand on Ted's arm, "but ... it was something, at least."

"And ... how come you ended up with me? Not that I'm complaining in the slightest," added Tonks hastily. "But, what happened ...?"


	9. A Sister's Promise

Narcissa Malfoy hesitated before knocking on the door in front of her. She rapped lightly and Ted Tonks opened it, a surprised look upon his face. "Is that – is that Marissa Black?" he asked in disbelief, peering into the darkness.

"Narcissa Malfoy, actually," she corrected coldly. When he said nothing, she continued, "May I – I come in? I urgently need to speak with my sister."

"I thought you lot had disowned her?" he frowned. Neither Andromeda's sisters nor her parents had contacted her in anyway since Bellatrix had told them of the betrayal. Neither could be more happy about it.

Narcissa pursed her lips. "May I come in?" she repeated.

Ted said nothing, but stepped aside. He shut the door and turned to see her looking around the room with disdain.

"How quaint," she sneered.

"You asked to come in," said Ted defensively. "Twice, now that I think of it."

"Go and get my sister," ordered Narcissa, ignoring him again.

"Right," said Ted. "Well, er, feel free sit down," he gestured towards the worn but comfortable looking sofa, to which she said coldly, "I would rather stand."

"Suit yourself," he muttered, making his way to the kitchen, where he found Andromeda overseeing the washing of pans. "Dromeda, your sister's here."

Her eyes flashed. Ted could almost feel the fire in her eyes. "Bellatrix," said Andromeda, rolling up the sleeves of her dress and pulling out her wand.

"No, no," said Ted hurriedly, grabbing her arm as she made to stride into the next room. "The other one - Marissa."

Andromeda paused and frowned. "Do you mean Narcissa?"

"That's the one."

"What does she want?" asked Andromeda, her brow furrowed.

"No idea," shrugged Ted unhelpfully. "You'd best go check. Be careful though."

As Andromeda walked into the room, Narcissa was still staring around the room, quite obviously unimpressed.

"Narcissa," said Andromeda through thin lips, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Dromeda," said Narcissa, " you're looking ... well."

"If you have come here to exchange mere pleasantries, I would prefer such words in a letter, thank you. If you have come about my future marriage to Ted, I shall warn you now that I have lost patience – and shall not going to be changing my mind."

"No – no, it isn't that," said Narcissa quickly, her icy blue eyes widening.

"Well, what is it then?"

"I - Dromeda, may we talk in private?" she asked, glancing at Ted, who was lurking in the doorway.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of Ted," said Andromeda tersely. Ted smiled at her loyalty, but she just continued to frown at her sister.

"So be it," sighed Narcissa. "I've come here about - about Bellatrix."

"What has she done now?" frowned Andromeda, placing her hands on her hips.

"It isn't so much that she has done anything – it is just …" Narcissa took a deep shuddering breath. "She is pregnant."

There was a shocked silence. Narcissa closed her eyes and Ted bounced on the balls of his feet nervously.

"What has that got to do with me?" asked Andromeda as her face hardened.

Opening her eyes again, Narcissa clasped her white hands together. "It's ... _his_ child," she whispered, gesturing to Ted again.

As his wife raised her eyebrows at him, Ted held his hands up defensively. "Don't look at me like that!"

Andromeda turned back to her sister. "What is Bellatrix playing at?" she barked. Narcissa winced at the harshness in her voice.

"Nothing," said Narcissa, voice breaking as her eyes starting to fill with tears. "She does not even know that I have come here!"

"Then what are you doing here, Cissy?" said Andromeda harshly. "_Cissy!_" she snapped as Narcissa covered her face with her hands. Slowly pulling them away, Narcissa sobbed, "Bellatrix is going to get caught any day now - you cannot torture people such as the Longbottoms and not be caught! ... Bella says she is to give the child to me once it is born – what would I do with it, Dromeda?"

She was sobbing freely now.

"Come, Cissy," ordered Andromeda, pulling her over to the sofa. "We can sort this out."

"Really?" she asked desperately.

"Of course."

Ted cleared his throat. "Er, Dromeda - can I get you and Marissa some drinks?"

At this, Narcissa sobbed even harder. Ted glanced at his wife and then walked as fast as he could off to the kitchen, relieved to get away.

"Now, come, Cissy," said Andromeda, her hand upon her sister's shoulder. "Stop this crying. If you want me to help you, I shall need to know a few things."

"Such as?"

"Such as Bellatrix's whereabouts and when – when the child is to be born."

Narcissa's eyes widened again. "But I can't – she would kill me!"

Andromeda tutted. "Her own sister? Come now."

"I don't know any more, Dromeda! She has become so involved with the Death Eaters –"

"Who?"

"The Death Eaters – that's what the Dark Lord's followers are calling themselves –"

"Is your husband one?" asked Andromeda, her lips pursed.

"I ... I don't quite understand –" Narcissa seemed to shrink under her sister's glare. "Yes ... yes, Lucius is one too."

Andromeda stared at her for a long while before speaking again. "Why won't ... why don't you leave him, Cissy? Leave Malfoy and Bellatrix behind!"

"I love him, Dromeda," said Narcissa simply. "And, besides, if this is anything to go by –" She indicated the cottage "– What they are working towards has much reason."

She put her head in her hands again. But, as there was silence, she looked back up again at her sister, who was looking extremely haughty. "What is it?"

"I am offering you my help, Narcissa," said Andromeda. "You cannot ask for it and then insult my home –"

Narcissa let out a breath of disbelief. "Dromeda, you left our family for this! _This!_"

Andromeda stood up suddenly, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. "You may leave now, Narcissa."

"No – no, Andromeda, I didn't mean it! I am sure you are very happy here. It looks more than … than adequate!"

Andromeda sighed deeply and sat down again. "Those people are brainwashing you, Narcissa, even more so than our parents did." She stared at her sister's imploring face. "However … you are my sister … and I shall help you."

Narcissa let out the breath she was holding. "Oh, Dromeda, really? Will you swear it?"

Andromeda head snapped up. "What?"

"Will - will you swear it, Andromeda? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

Andromeda didn't answer for an extremely long time. Narcissa had slid herself off of the couch, onto her knees.

"Please, Dromeda ..." she pleaded again.

"I … very well," she said shakily, getting down to kneel opposite Narcissa. "Ted," she called, not taking her own brown eyes from her sister's tear-filled blue ones. "Ted, come in here."

"Yes, dear?" he said as he reappeared in the doorway. Catching sight of them on the floor, he asked, "What are you doing down there? What is she doing to you?"

"Draw your wand, Ted," said Andromeda sternly, gripping her sister's hand tightly.

"Wait a minute, Dromeda, what're you –?"

"I said to draw your wand, Ted."

Ted continued to stare at the two women on the floor. "I don't –"

"Do not argue, Ted!" said Andromeda, closing her eyes briefly in annoyance.

Ted let out an utter of frustration. He nevertheless drew his wand and walked hesitantly to the sisters. Andromeda nodded her consent at Narcissa. Ted interrupted. "Dromeda, really, I don't -" But became silent again as Andromeda glared at him.

"Cissy, continue."

"Will you, Andromeda, vow to secure the safety of the child Bellatrix is carrying?" asked Narcissa quietly.

"I will," said Andromeda. Her hand remained firmly holding her sister's, but Ted's trembled as a red flame shot out of his wand.

"Will you embrace the child as your own?" whispered Narcissa, glancing at Ted briefly, who was frowning deeply and staring at Andromeda, looking extremely worried.

"I will."

Another flame twisted its way around their entwined hands.

"And will you," said Narcissa, her voice catching in her throat, "will you promise not to reveal the true parentage to the child?"

"… I will."

A third and final flame shone an eerie blood red and enveloped their tightly clasped hands, illuminating their tense faces which echoed the seriousness of the moment.


	10. Naissance Mécontente

"_AAAARGHH_!" screamed Bellatrix, grabbing Narcissa's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Get this thing out of me!"

"Bella, please," winced Narcissa. "You're hurting me."

"Then - get - this - atrocity - _out of me_!"

"Calm yourself, Bella," said Narcissa, attempting to wrench her arm away from Bellatrix's grasp. "Larkins will be here at any moment –"

"That old hag!" shrieked Bellatrix in disgust.

"We could not risk getting anyone else to help," said Narcissa icily. "What with your fondness for torturing, the Ministry would be positively thrilled to capture you what you did to the Longbottoms, Bella."

Bellatrix grinned at the memory and then screamed again. "I did it for the Dark Lord! I am his most faithful – his most loyal – _arghh_!"

"And look where it got you," said Narcissa coldly, turning her back to her sister. "I shall see if Larkins is here yet."

She left the room and went to the small, ornate owlery at the very top of Malfoy Manor. She scribbled a note, attached it to one of the large eagle owls, and shooed it out of the window. As she glanced quickly down at the large grounds, she saw the old woman they had been waiting for, stumping her way past the fountain with the help of a wooden walking stick.

xox

"You're nearly there," said Larkins for the hundredth time, sitting lazily on a chair, away from Bellatrix.

"Will you stop saying that!" spat Bellatrix, her face covered in beads of sweat as she gripped the sides of the bed tightly. Labour was not in her favour; she had been in near constant pain since it had started and they were all extremely tired – apart from the magical midwife who seemed to be quite enjoying herself, sitting with her feet up, stuffing boxes of the Malfoy's expensive chocolates into her mouth, and giving Bellatrix the occasional poke with her walking stick.

"I don't understand it," Larkins commented, scratching her greasy hair. "Three days you've been in labour – it's like the baby is staying there just to spite you."

"It'll be sorry when it does come out!" snarled Bellatrix. "I've had nine long months to think of a name and it should – _argh_ – be made to suffer."

"You cannot mean that, Bella," said Narcissa quietly from one of the corner's of the room where she had been lurking for the past few hours.

Bellatrix ignored Larkin's advice, that giving a witch such a nasty name out of spite would only come back and bite her in the bottom.

"Be quiet," panted Bellatrix, "It shall be called Nymphadora and that is my final word, ha!"

A cruel smile lit her face before it contorted in pain once again. "_AAARGGHHH!_"She shrieked louder than ever, slumped back on the bed and was very vaguely aware of the sound of a baby screaming loudly.

xox

Wrapping the tiny infant in a black shawl, Larkins took it over to Bellatrix and shoved it in her face. "Look, it's a girl."

"Get that thing away from me," snarled Bellatrix, lashing out with an arm and narrowly missing the child's head.

"Give her to me," ordered Narcissa to the Larkins. "Your money is over there; take it and leave."

The old woman handed over the child to Narcissa, who held it as though it could explode at any second, and picked up her money greedily. As she reached the door, Narcissa called, "Remember, if you are to tell anyone ..."

Larkins gulped and nodded, in no doubt that she would never mention this to anyone as she shut the door behind her. Bellatrix groaned again, putting her sweaty palm to her forehead. Narcissa cleared her throat.

"Bella," she said softly, but clearly. "Your daughter?"

She moved closer to the bed and, as she did so, the baby bawled louder. Bellatrix grabbed weakly for her wand, but simply did not have the strength to reach it. "Just drown it, Cissy."

Narcissa glanced at her sister, horrified. Without a minute's more hesitation, she took the baby and ran from the room, moving as quietly as she could across the floorboards, careful not to alert her husband or any of the Malfoy portraits. As the baby screwed up it's face, Narcissa glanced down and saw, to her great surprise, that it now had bright pink hair. She stopped running and stared.

"Cissy!" called Bellatrix weakly, muffled because of the walls separating them.

Narcissa jumped and started to hurry away again. When she finally reached one of the unused bedrooms, she pushed open the door with a hip and entered. Andromeda span around from where she was sitting at the window. "Quick!" she said urgently. "Cissy, the Aurors!"

"Aurors - what?" said Narcissa.

"The Aurors from the Ministry are here! For Bellatrix!" said Andromeda. "Give me the child!"

Narcissa obeyed. Andromeda looked down at the now calm baby, her heart leaping to her throat with worry. A shouted spell was heard below and she jumped slightly and prepared to Disapparate, but Narcissa laid her hand upon her sister's arm. Andromeda looked up.

"The child - she is to be called Nymphadora," said Narcissa.

Andromeda nodded in assent, before turning on the spot and vanishing. An extraordinarily pale Narcissa could hear the Aurors making their way through the manor.


	11. Welcome Guests

"And I therefore looked after you," said Andromeda quietly. "Bellatrix was taken to Azkaban when you were five; she never tried to get you back. And why would she? She thought you dead."

"What about the Aurors, Mum? Did they not get her straight after I was born?"

"No, she was able to Disapparate before they saw her. Narcissa was never found guilty of protecting her."

Tonks remained quiet for a long while afterwards, thinking, before frowning and saying, "Wow. I never thought I'd actually be grateful to Narcissa Malfoy – even if she was doing it for the wrong reasons."

As she caught her mother's eye, they both smiled.

"Well," said Ted brightly, "I'm glad that's off our chest. Tea, anyone?"

"Wait," said Tonks. "Mum, you – you made an Unbreakable Vow."

"Yes ... " said Andromeda slowly.

"Shouldn't you be … well, a bit _dead_?" said Tonks. "You promised not to tell me about my so-called true parentage and –"

"But I didn't tell you," said Andromeda, eyebrows raised. "Bellatrix did."

Tonks eyes widened before she beamed proudly at her parents. They all jumped as there came a light knocking at the door and Remus Lupin entered, holding a bunch of bright pink flowers, followed by Alastor Moody.

"Er, hello," said Lupin quietly. "Sorry to bother you."

"Don't be stupid," said Tonks. She winked at Moody. "Wotcher, Mad-Eye."

"Nice to see you again, Alastor," smiled Andromeda, which he acknowledged with a nod.

Ted bounced towards them enthusiastically. "Nice to see you again," he said, shaking Moody's gnarled hand and turning to Lupin. "And you must be –?"

"That's Remus, dad," beamed Tonks. "Remus, this is –"

"Ted Tonks," said Ted, wringing Lupin's hand. "We've heard a lot about you from Dora here, you know."

"Have you?" said Lupin, curious as to what Tonks had said about him.

"Yes," frowned Andromeda. "And not all of it good." She paused. "Haven't we met before?"

"I believe so," said Lupin. "Your cousin, Sirius, introduced us once at Hogwarts after you turned his broomstick into a maypole."

"You were at Hogwarts with me?" asked Andromeda incredulously, staring at her daughter in disbelief.

"I was in my first year when you were in your seventh, yes," Lupin smiled politely.

There was a silence in which no one moved except for Moody. He took a swig for his flask and eyed Tonks and Lupin beadily. Andromeda was breathing rather heavier than usual.

Lupin cleared his throat. "Erm, these are for you," he smiled at Tonks, ignoring Andromeda's glare and handing her daughter the flowers.

"Ooh, these are lovely," said Tonks brightly, ignoring her mother's haughty sniff.

"I'm glad you've both come," said Ted, wringing his hands slightly at his wife's rudeness. "Maybe you can cheer Dora up, Remus – we don't want her mooning about all day.

There was another awkward silence after Moody gave a bark of laughter. Ted mentally kicked himself.

"Dromeda," he said to his wife, "how about we go and get a cup of tea? D'you want anything, Dora? Remus? Alastor?"

"No, thanks, Dad," said Tonks.

Moody shook his head as Lupin said 'No, thank you."

Andromeda seemed reluctant to leave; she was still glaring at Lupin.

"I shan't be staying long," said Lupin, glancing at her.

"C'mon, Dromeda," said Ted. She gave a deep sigh, but stood up and strode out the room, Ted hurrying behind her. Although whispering, their voice still carried through to Tonks' room.

"I didn't think they allowed animals in hospitals," hissed Andromeda.

"Dromeda, dear, please!" said Ted desperately. "You know how she feels about him!"

After a minute of painful silence, Tonks said, "Sorry about that, Remus. Mum may have married a Muggleborn, but that doesn't change the fact that she used to be a judgemental Black – still is to some degree."

"Don't worry about it," muttered Lupin, staring at his feet. "I'm used to it."

Tonks pursed her lips. "I'm sorry, Remus."

"Don't be," he smiled at her. "And anyway, that isn't why we're here. Everyone from the Order wanted to come, but Molly said only Mad-Eye and I should –"

"_Everyone_ wanted to come?" snorted Tonks. "Even Snape?"

"Ah, well, maybe not _everyone_. Though I'm sure Severus' sends his best wishes."

"Tonks," growled Moody as he took Andromeda's vacated chair and stretched out his leg with a groan, "how'd you get put in here this time? Another accident with the wheel in your dad's pond?"

"Oh, no. Just, you know, the usual," shrugged Tonks.

Moody gave her a knowing look, which left her in no doubt that he didn't believe her, but kindly left it at that.


	12. Hippogriff's Arse

Tonks left St. Mungos shortly after, accompanied by Lupin on the Knight Bus. They had a good journey, chatting about nothing in particular (Sirius' drinking, Tonks' work, Sirius' drinking, Harry Potter and Sirius' drinking being just a few of the discussion topics).

"Did he ever used to drink this much?" asked Tonks. "You know, when you were younger."

"Not _quite_ as much," said Lupin thoughtfully. "But we were teenagers back then, and who doesn't drink stupid amounts of alcohol when you're that young?"

Tonks grinned. "I can't imagine you getting - _ARGHHH_!" As the bus stopped suddenly, she nearly flew off her seat, saved only by Lupin grabbing her and the chair. Stan Shunpike could be seen letting a rather green witch off the bus, standing well clear of her in case she decided to vomit most spectacularly.

"Thanks," said Tonks, her voice muffled as Lupin's sleeve covered her mouth when he had leant forwards to save her. "Oh, sorry," he murmured, removing his arm from the chair. "We should be there soon, but you had best be careful until we are, Nymphadora."

"_Tonks_. And right, gotcha," she nodded. She noticed how, although he had removed his arm from her mouth, he kept one on the back of the chair, keeping it steady. She smiled her at him.

She liked Remus Lupin, she decided, she liked him a lot.

xox

The next few months passed in a haze of Auror missions, Order missions and Mrs Weasley's cooking. She enjoyed eating meals with the rest of the Order, especially Lupin. She sometimes woke early in the hope that she could eat breakfast in his company, just to hear a new story of his, of the Marauders adventures at Hogwarts, or something stupid Sirius had done which ended up with him and Snape stuck in a cupboard for a whole day.

One particular Thursday evening, when dinner had been eaten, Tonks, Lupin and Sirius were left at the kitchen table.

"I think you've had enough now, Padfoot," said Lupin seriously for the third time that evening. He was becoming extremely concerned about the amount of alcohol his old friend had been consuming lately. Tonks, however, was grateful for his good humour.

"You know, Moony," slurred Sirius, "with all that nagging you'll make a great wife for someone someday. Hey, Tonks!" he cried, somehow giving a leap of surprise in his chair. "Tonks, I've found you a wife! Moony'll be the Olly to your Marthur. No, wait!" he frowned. "Who's married to Arthur?" he asked seriously. "Harry? Hagrid? Oh, _who cares_!"

He took another swig of Firewhiskey, causing Lupin to sigh deeply, before turning to the empty chair next to him with a used old mop balanced on it. "What d'you think, Moany? You're always going on and being all _boring_ –"

Tonks snorted. "Does he think that chair is you?" she asked Lupin.

"No," frowned Lupin. "I think he reckons it's –"

"And why do you have such a hard name to pronounce anyway?" slurred Sirius to the chair. "Hermty? Humphrey? ... No!" he cried suddenly, grinning broadly. "Hermaphrodite!"

"Hermione. Now I _know_ you've had enough," grimaced Lupin. He turned to Tonks. "I'm going to try and put him to bed. Please excuse us." He stood up and attempted to pull Sirius up, slinging his arms around his shoulders. "Come on, Padfoot." Sirius made no attempt to help Lupin, causing them both to stumble. Tonks jumped up and grabbed Sirius' other side.

"Bloody hell," said Tonks. "He weighs a ton!"

"Thanks," said Lupin gratefully. As they moved into the hallway, he readjusted Sirius. "I think I can manage him now," he said as they climbed the stairs, "if you want to go back down –?."

"Oh, no," said Tonks brightly. "It's fine."

As they continued up the stairs, Sirius somehow managed to gain back some of his previous energy and jumped into the air. "Last one to the top is a Hippogriff's Arse!" he cried.

The last Tonks and Lupin saw of him was his robes tailing behind him as he pranced up the stairs two at a time.

"Race you," grinned Tonks to Lupin.

xox

They reached the floor of Sirius' room, the man himself splayed just outside his door. "I win," he slurred, before his head hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Is he all right?" frowned Tonks, poking him with a foot.

"Oh yes," said Lupin. "This is all par for the course."

"You've done this before?"

"Many times," said Lupin.

"D'you remember?" came Sirius' voice, muffled because of the floor.

"Remember what?" asked Tonks.

"C'mere," said Sirius, gesturing her down beside him. She knelt down, aware of the stench of stale alcohol, wrinkling her nose. "D'you remember when you stayed up all night because she came back late from an Order mission?"

"What?" asked Tonks.

Sirius lifted his head slightly and looked blearily at her. "You're not Moony."

"No ... " said Tonks slowly.

"Oh," said Sirius, thumping his head back on the ground.

Tonks stood and looked at Lupin. "Why did you do that?" she frowned. "People are always coming back from missions late. There was no need to worry. Everyone in the Order's quite capable. Who were you worrying about?"

"I can't remember," answered Lupin, staring firmly at his feet.

"I remember!" blurted out Sirius, seeming rather pleased with himself. "I remember! Pacing backwards and forwards in that kitchen, he was –"

"Go to sleep," interrupted Lupin.

"Looking at his bloody watch every five seconds and all because Tonks was hadn't come back from the mission yet. Stupid git."

Tonks glanced at Lupin slyly. "Is that true?" she said.

"I can't remember," muttered Lupin again. "Come on, Padfoot," he said loudly, grabbing one of Sirius' feet and dragging him into the bedroom. "Time for bed!"

Sirius' head banged hard against the doorframe. Tonks had the strong impression that Lupin had done nothing to prevent it.

xox

An hour later, when Lupin still hadn't returned from Sirius' bedroom, Tonks made them both hot chocolate and took it upstairs to him, careful not to spill any or fall over. She kicked the door lightly with her foot and whispered, "Are you awake?"

No one replied.

"Are you awake?" she said, much louder than necessary.

Lupin's head appeared from behind the door. "Sirius is asleep," he whispered.

"I've brought you hot chocolate," she said, holding up the mug unnecessarily.

"Oh, right," he said, avoiding her gaze. "Er, would you like to come in?" As she handed him the mug, he muttered, "Thank you," and took a sip.

"I've put something in it," beamed Tonks. "Oh, no – no, it's okay," she said, seeing his worried expression. "It's just Firewhiskey."

Tonks looked at Sirius, who lay on the bed, arms spread out, snoring heavily. Lupin gestured at the chair for her to sit down, before taking a seat next to Sirius on the bed.

"Why haven't you gone to bed too?" she asked Lupin.

"I thought I had better stay with him," he said quietly, "until I'm sure he's not going to choke on his own vomit."

"Oh."

There was a pause before Lupin cleared his throat and stared into his hot chocolate. "When he's been drinking, he does – and says – things he shouldn't."

Tonks cupped her mug in both hands. "And ... is what he says true? When he's drunk, I mean."

He shifted uneasily and cleared his throat again, biding for time. "He's a drunkard, not a liar."

"Oh," said Tonks, smiling into her mug.

"Leave!" cried Sirius, still asleep. "Leave the Gonk-eyed Dragon! Take me instead, take meeeee!"

Catching Lupin's eye for the first time since she had entered the room, they both started to laugh.

"I think it's nice," said Tonks, still thinking about what Sirius had said, "that you care so much about the people in the Order."

Lupin just stared into his hot chocolate.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed," said Tonks, getting up and leaving the room with a wave. When she had closed the door, Lupin put his head in his hands and muttered, "Goodnight, Nymphadora."


	13. Sweet Encounter

"Come on," growled Moody to Tonks as they made their way through the Leaky Cauldron, hot on the tail of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "Don't get too close to them - they can't know that they're being followed. And remember -"

They had been given the task by Dumbledore and it was either this or going to crooked places with Mundungus Fletcher. They had both quickly agreed to follow the Malfoys with Tonks disguised as a middle-aged woman with a penchance for the Weird Sisters and heavily patched jeans.

"- Constant Vigilance," finished Tonks, rolling her eyes, only to trip over a mop and bucket that clattered horrendously. "Sorry," she whispered, but fortunately the Malfoys had already gone through the brick wall and into Diagon Alley.

Their first port of call was to Gringotts bank. Moody and Tonks waited outside, mingling with the shoppers, but did not take their eyes from the huge entrance doors. They stayed their for a while, but, eventually, the Malfoys strode out of the bank, even more gold in their pockets than there had been. Mad-Eye gestured to Tonks. "Come on."

They continued up the street, the Malfoys being greeted by many acquaintances with a tipped hat or polite bow.The Malfoys never responded with anything other than a smirk, which Tonks supposed was the closest they ever got to a smile.

As Narcissa stopped suddenly and turned around, Tonks was forced to dive behind a plump woman to avoid being seen. Moody let out a breath of fustration at her as the woman screamed, causing Narcissa's eyes to sweep over them. She waved a dismissive hand to her husband, muttered something to him and they continued walking. Moody grabbed Tonks' arm again and pulled her behind a group of women heading in the Malfoys direction. They stopped outside Eeylops Owl Emporium, now able to listen to the Malfoy's conversation.

"- And Draco said Pansy is a very nice girl," said Lucius, his cane gripped firmly in his hand. "Her parents are the Parkinsons," he said, giving an approving nod.

"Speaking of Draco," said Narcissa, eyeing the sweet shop in front of her, "he said his weekly supply of sweets has not been delivered. We shall have to deal with that, Lucius."

"Quite, Narcissa," said Lucius, putting his hand on the door to push it open.

"No," said Narcissa quickly, glancing behind them, "why don't I do it? Draco needs - ah - a new quill. Could you possibly ...?"

"Oh," frowned Lucius. "What happened to the peacock-feather quill we sent him last week?"

Narcissa hesitated. "That idiot boy - Crabbe, I believe his name is - destroyed it in one of Severus' classes."

"Very well," said Lucius. "I shall meet you back here, Narcissa."

And with that, he marched off as his wife entered the shop.

"You go after her," growled Moody, gesturing to Narcissa, "and I'll take that idiot."

He stumped off in the same direction as Lucius Malfoy and Tonks hurried to follow Narcissa.

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤

"I'm sorry," said the shop assistant nervously to Narcissa, who had pulled herself up to her full height, her head held arrogantly high. "I don't know what happened - I'll go and get your order now!"

She hurried off to the back room and Tonks, extremely careful not to trip on the doorway's step, lurked behind the display of Licorice Wands. Narcissa tapped her nails upon the countertop, looking around disinterestly. No other customers were in there which Tonks found most unusual; she had always loved the wizarding sweet shops, even the strange ones such as this one.

"Have you come here to buy something, Nymphadora," said Narcissa coldly, her slim figure appearing around the sweet display, "or do you wish to merely stand there and look as gormless as ever?"

"Oh no," muttered Tonks, wincing at the thought of what Moody would say once he found out she had been seen. "I - I'm not her."

Narcissa pursed her lips and Tonks was unexpectedly reminded of her mother. "I have the displeasure of acquainting with only one person with clothing taste as vile and atrocious as yours, Nymphadora."

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"I know you are following me, and I do not appreciate it."

"I don't know what you're talking about -"

"You have been following Lucius and I from the minute we stepped foot in Diagon Alley," said Narcissa. "I have not, however, told Lucius of it, and should you and your cohort decide to leave us alone, I shall not bother."

As Tonks stayed silent, Narcissa continued, quieter this time. "We do not need this right now - Lucius' father is dying from dragon pox."

"If you don't want to be followed then you should be more careful who your friends are," said Tonks. "If your husband wasn't a Death Eater we wouldn't have to be doing this -"

"I must warn you, Nymphadora," said Narcissa ominously, "that blood ties can be pushed only so far."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

At that moment, the door flew open and in marched Lucius Malfoy. "Can you believe it, Narcissa? No peacock-feather quills -" He trailed off as he noticed Tonks and sneered, "Ah, and what do we have here?"

He stood next to his wife. Looking at them, Tonks wasn't quite sure why she felt rather uneasy, but was certain that it had nothing to do with their futile attempt to intimidate her.

Looking at her heavily-patched jeans with disdain, Lucius turned to his wife and drawled, "Good heavens, the Tonks' offspring has been taking fashion tips from the werewolf Lupin."

As Narcissa smiled nastily, Tonks pulled out her wand, pointed it at Lucius and snarled, "Remus is worth hundred of you!"

"Do not point your wand at my husband!"

"I won't have him insulting my friend!" shouted Tonks.

"Then," said Lucius coolly, "you should choose them more wisely."

Moody stumped in as Lucius drew his wand, growling, "You can put that away, Malfoy."

"Come, Narcissa," said Lucius, eyeing Moody warily, "I didn't know they allowed this kind of riff-raff to frequent this shop."

The Malfoys swept away with Moody roaring, "You'll get what's coming to you, Malfoy!"


	14. Mea Culpa

Narcissa and Bellatrix both sat in an angry silence in the hallway. For the past few hours they had been having whispered arguments outside the door of a dying Abraxas Malfoy's bedroom and, not content with having to wait for him to die, Bellatrix had been complaining constantly. At last, to Narcissa's relief, the door opened with a creak. Lucius walked out, trembling, his pointed face even paler

than usual.

Narcissa rose to meet him. "Lucius?"

He turned slowly and stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Lucius?" repeated Narcissa. "Is it your father? Has he ... has he gone?"

"Let's hope so," muttered Bellatrix, which earnt her a dirty look from her sister.

Still unable to speak, Lucius nodded.

"I am so sorry," said Narcissa, laying a hand on his arm. He flinched and stared at her wide-eyed.

Bellatrix laughed softly. "It isn't as though it was unexpected! He has been dragging it out for weeks!"

"Come, sit down, Lucius," said Narcissa, ignoring her sister. She led him slowly to one of the vacated chairs on which he sat down, shaking. The stunned look upon his face did not falter.

Bellatrix waved her hand in front of his unresponsive face. She shared a look with her sister.

"Lucius, what on earth is it?" asked Narcissa softly.

"I ... I - you ..."

"Spit it out!" demanded Bellatrix.

Lucius took a deep breath abd shuddered. "He - he fathered another child," he said shakily.

"_What?_" exclaimed Narcissa.

"He fathered another child!"

"Oh," said Narcissa, wide-eyed. "So ... do they have any claim on the money?"

Lucius turned his head to look at Narcissa. "No - that is not the problem."

"Well what is it then?"

Lucius screwed up his face. "My sister - Narcissa, it's _you_."


	15. A Lover's Retribution

Narcissa paced the room, clutching her hair. "It can't be true - it just can't be!" she cried.

She and her sister had taken refuge in the drawing room. Bellatrix was lounging on a chair, tapping her wand and completely bored by the apparent revelation.

"I don't know what you are fussing about, Cissy," said Bellatrix lazily. "It isn't as though you didn't know."

Narcissa made a scathing noise. "Know? Of course I didn't know!"

"You didn't?" said Bellatrix. She frowned for a second before shrugging and standing up. "Well, I think I shall have to see where Rodolphus is - the last time I saw him he was experimenting with Exploding Inferno Powderand I do hope he hasn't blown himself up- the Dark Lord would be most displeased."

She made to stride out of the door, but was stopped by Narcissa grabbing her arm, digging her nails into her skin. Bellatrix span around and faced her sister.

"Let go!" she snarled furiously, pulling her arm away. "Narcissa?"

"Aren't you the least bit horrified? Surprised, even?" said Narcissa rather shrilly.

"Of course not! I assumed everyone knew," she said, rubbing her arm. "Look at your hair, Cissy! And your eyes!"

Narcissa stepped away from her, appalled. They were interrupted by Lucius entering the room, followed by an awkward silence that was only broken when Bellatrix cackled with laughter, amused by the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Explain yourself!" demanded Lucius, suddenly angry at her glee.

Bellatrix stopped laughing and trailed her tongue around her thin mouth."Sit," she ordered.

Lucius sniffed haughtily at being told to sit on his own chairs, but obeyed. He attempted to sit as far away from Narcissa on the couch as possible causing Bellatrix to roll her eyes. Turning to her sister, she said, "Cissy, do you remember when Mother took us to visit the Malfoys when we were younger for no apparent reason? We played hide and seek."

"Yes," said Narcissa uncertainly, not quite sure where this was leading.

"Well, I hid under the desk in Abraxas' study -"

Lucius let out an audible gasp. "But no one is allowed even now to -"

"I know, I know," said Bellatrix impatiently, waving a hand to shut him up. "As I was saying ..."

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤

A young Bellatrix Black ran along one of the topmost corridors of Malfoy Manor. She stuck her tongue out at the people in the portraits as they stared at her and whispered things to their next door neighbour. Bellatrix glanced at every door she passed through already heavily-lidded eyes, trying to find the place she wanted. Narcissa had been quite eager to play, but Andromeda had taken some persuading. She had only agreed to put down her book, How to Curse Your Sister And Not Get Caught For Underage Witches by Eleanor Sleeze, when Bellatrix had suggested that they pool all their pocket money together and the winner takes it all. But Bellatrix was certain she would win: she had the perfect place - a place where no one except Mr Malfoy himself was allowed.

Finally reaching the door entitled 'Study' in large, decorative letters, she grinned and pushed it open. It was wooden and heavy, but she was just able to manage. She marched into the middle of the large room and stared at the dark interior. Heavy footsteps coming from the hallway made her jump. Glancing around frantically, the large desk caught her eye. She had scurried to it just in time, for the door opened and Abaraxas Malfoy entered, looking grumpy.

Hidden under the desk, young Bellatrix could only see his knees which, to her slight horror, were coming closer. But Abraxas walked behind the desk, tapped a bookcase with his wand, and pulled out a large bottle of brandy from the secret opening. He sighed deeply and made to sit down, but, before he could, the door slammed open again.

"What do you think you are doing?" came an extremely annoyed voice that Bellatrix recognised as her mother's.

Abraxas sat on his chair and drawled, "I can't say I know what you mean, Druella."

"You! You with your not so subtle insinuations! If anyone were to find out about Narcissa's true parentage ..."

"They won't from me," said Abraxas bluntly.

"Cygnus is already slightly suspicious!" spat Mrs Black.

Abraxas took a swig of brandy and sighed. "Very well. You have my word - I'll not mention it again."

"You mean it?" asked Mrs Black sceptically.

"If that is what you really want, Druella," drawled Abaraxas slowly, raising an eyebrow invitingly.

"It is," she said firmly, frowning.

He grinned roguishly. "Well, should you ever change your mind ..."

She slowly smiled for the first time. "You, Abraxas, are insatiable."

There was a pause in which they smirked at each other, before Abraxas tore his eyes away. "Here," he said, reaching into one of his desk drawers, pulling out a rather large coin bag and laying it on the desk in front of her. "This is for you and our child."

"I don't need your money, Abraxas -"

"I am perfectly aware of that, Druella," he said, a shadow of anger upon his face for the first time, "but this is apparently the only way I can provide for our daughter. Unless you have another alternative for me?"

She pursed her lips and, unable to think of anything to say, extended her hand forward to pick up the bag, but, before she could, Abraxas grabbed her wrist roughly. "I have one request, Druella," he said.

Knowing it would be useless to try and resist, Mrs Black merely raised her eyebrows inquisitively at him.

"Be certain that Narcissa will marry a pureblood," he said.

Her eyes widened. "How dare you suggest otherwise -!"

"Oh, shut up," he snarled. "You already know as well as I do that Andromeda is no good! She will run off with some filthy Mudblood! Mark my words!"

"Andromeda - I - what?" spluttered Mrs Black. "We are not discussing Andromeda! This is about Narcissa, Abaraxas! Our child!"

"Exactly," he replied coolly, letting her wrist go and lounging back in his chair. "And as I said, be sure she marries a pureblood."

Mrs Black frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "But who is she to marry? There are no other available suiters apart from Lucius - and that is surely never to happen!"

Abraxas stared lazily at her. "I don't see why not."

Her jaw tightened. "Because -"

"Listen!" snarled Abraxas. "Druella, Lucius is the only option. I am sure you do not want her marrying one of the Lestrange brothers; after all, Rodolphus has taken a liking to Bellatrix and Rabastan, well, I am not entirely sure where his interests lie."

"I shall not allow -"

"You will have to," smirked Abraxas. "Unless, of course, you would prefer me reveal exactly why they cannot marry?"

He smirked at her, a smug look upon her face. Her breathing hastened, but, unable to think of anything to say, let out a frustrated breath of anger and stormed out of the room, causing a handsome portrait of Lucius to fall from the wall.

"I knew you would see it my way, Druella," he said, satisfied.

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x¤

"... I had to wait until the drunken fool fell asleep before I could leave! It took hours," said Bellatrix bitterly. "Still, I at least won the money."

She looked at the two Malfoys, their expression one of horror and burst into laughter which was quickly halted by the faint sound of a small explosion somewhere in the manor. Bellatrix's eyes widened. "If he has lost his wand arm it will not be my fault!"

There was silence as she listened for any further noises, but none came.

"Well ... anyway," said Narcissa hesitantly, "Abraxas swore blind he saw a crumple-horned snorkack running around his room yesterday. I think his mind had started going then."

"No he didn't," said Bellatrix, looking confused. "I was stuck with him all day! It took all my willpower not to put him out of his misery."

"Yes he did!" said Narcissa firmly, seemingly regaining her composure. "Did he say anything odd to you, Lucius?" she said pointedly.

He frowned. "No, no, I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" she said slowly, advancing towards him.

His confused face stared at his wife's. "No, I really don't think ... oh!" he said, finally catching on. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he was babbling all sorts of mad things! I believe he had totally lost his mind," he nodded defiantly.

"What are you talking about?" said Bellatrix dismissevely. "He was definitely all there - he even told me to keep my filthy hands off the inheritance."

"Then he obviously lapsed into states of sanity and insanity!" said Narcissa, through clenched teeth.

There was another explosion in the distance.

"Will he never learn!" said Bellatrix furiously, storming out of the room.

"So we are agreed," said Narcissa, turning to Lucius. "Abraxas Malfoy was insane!"

"It seems so," he said, smirking happily.

"It is settled then," said Narcissa. "I hope you have bought me something exceptional for our anniversary next week, Lucius ..."

His eyes widened. "Er, yes, of course! If you'll excuse me, Narcissa, I have an urgent appointment in Diagon Alley that I must have forgotten about!"

He dashed out of the room, grabbing his beloved cane, and Narcissa smiled in smug satisfaction.


	16. Nude Notice

At number twelve, Grimmauld Place, the entrants could be found entertaining themselves with a game of strip poker. Even Remus Lupin, though refusing Sirius and Tonks' protests that he must play, had chuckled when Sirius had lost the previous six rounds and was now wearing only his underwear and socks. Nevertheless, Sirius was still in good spirits.

"Off with the shirt, Tonks," he grinned.

"You shouldn't be sounding so pleased," said Kingsley in his deep voice. "She is your cousin after all."

He and Moody had somehow been roped into playing, but both, it seemed, were extremely good at the game, losing nothing more than a hat and a boot between them.

Sirius shrugged. "I grew up in a family where no one married anyone but cousins. Now, Tonks -"

He was interrupted by Kreacher the house-elf shuffling in, mumbling to himself as usual. "What would poor Kreacher's mistress say if she -"

"Shut up!" barked Sirius. He turned back to Tonks with a gleeful expression. "Tonks, off with it!"

She held her head high. "I refuse to," she said. "As - as a woman -"

"Drop the feminist rights, Tonks," snorted Sirius. "You weren't so bothered about your dignity last week when you had too much firewhiskey and flashed everyone your knickers."

"I did not!" said Tonks, flushing.

"Wait a minute," said suddenly, noticing Lupin's eyes had not moved from their spot of the page in his book for the past five minutes, "perhaps you won't take you shirt off because ... because you don't want Moony to see you like that! Unless you're alone together, of course."

Moody gave a bark of laughter as his normal eye turned on Tonks, who promptly dropped her cards, and the other rolled to rest on Lupin.

"You two fancy each other!" said Sirius delightedly. "I _knew_ it!"

"I don't know what you mean," said a flustered Tonks, covering her chest carefully with her arms and keeping her t-shirt firmly on.

"Hey, Moony," grinned Sirius, "look at Tonks! She's blushing too!"

"Filthy half-breeds besmirching -"

"I said _shut up_!"

Lupin cleared his throat and turned a page. "I am not blushing, Padfoot."

"If that isn't blushing," said Kingsley calmly, "Mundungus Fletcher is the Minister of Magic."

Tonks and Lupin were saved from further embarrassment only by the mirror laying on the table beside Lupin. "Remus Lupin," said a snide voice coming from it.

Lupin picked the mirror up. " Severus," he frowned.

Sirius jumped up. "Ask him what's happened. Hurry up!" he snapped."

Lupin waved a hand at him to shut him up. "Severus, what is it?" he asked, turning back to the mirror.

"Potter and several other students have left the school," said Snape. "He believes Black is being tortured by the Dark Lord and, being the insolent brat he is -"

Sirius hissed angrily, silenced again by Lupin's hand.

"- has gone to rescue him," finished Snape.

"Where has he gone?" asked Lupin urgently. "The Department of Mysteries?"

"Precisely," answered Snape.

"Right, thank you, Severus," said Lupin. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"No, I shall alert him at once. I assume you will take over the task of saving Potter from his own stupidity?"

Sirius growled something, but it was muffled because of the robes he was currently pulling over his head. "Complete git!" he finally managed, grabbing his wand.

"Let's go," growled Moody impatiently, already stumping out of the room, followed by Kingsley and Tonks.

Sirius ran for the door as well, but Lupin grabbed his arm. "Padfoot, perhaps it's not a very good idea for you to -"

"If you think I'm letting Harry get killed, you've got another thing coming, Remus!" said Sirius, wrenching his arm from his friend's grasp and sprinting out the room, calling to Kreacher. "Kreacher, I order you tell Dumbledore what's happened when he comes! And no lying!"

Lupin sighed, exasperated, but ran after him.


	17. Department Of Mysteries

Tonks sent a stunning spell down to Lucius Malfoy who crumpled to the floor under the shocked gazes of the other Death Eaters. Followed by the rest of the Order, she then sprinted down the stone steps at the Department of Mysteries, firing spells at the masked wizards as they did so.

Bellatrix Lestrange pushed roughly past Dolohov towards Tonks. "Leave her!" she shrieked at the others, now all battling fiercely. "Leave her - she is _mine!_"

Tonks fired a spell at her.

"You wouldn't curse your own mother, would you, Nymphadora?" called Bellatrix, deflecting it easily.

"My mother isn't here!" shouted Tonks, furiously firing another spell towards her. "She's at home with my dad!"

"Ah, yes," said Bellatrix, deflecting spell after spell of Tonks'. "How is dear old Ted?"

"He's good!" shouted Tonks. "Wonderful, in fact!"

"Not for long," grinned Bellatrix nastily. She deflected another of Tonks' curses and stared at her thoughtfully, her brow furrowed. "The Dark Lord would be most pleased if you decided to join us, Nymphadora - Metamorphagi are very rare and extremely useful."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over! The Dark _Lord_ can go -"

She was interrupted by a jet of light narrowly missing her ear. "How dare you!" shrieked Bellatrix, her proud smirk turning instantly into a snarl. She fired several more curses furiously at Tonks, but all were deflected by Lupin as he ran towards another masked Death Eater.

"Thanks!" called Tonks.

"You shouldn't consort with werewolves, Nymphadora! They are merely vile -"

"You're one to talk with all the characters you mix with!"

"You are nothing more than a filthy half-blood!"shrieked Bellatrix.

"Filthy half-blood?" repeated Tonks, slightly amused. "Weren't you just saying how great it would be to have me on your side?"

Unable to think of anything to say, Bellatrix shrieked with rage. Her husband very nearly collided with her whilst running towards Kingsley and she kicked out at him angrily, keeping her eyes on Tonks. Rodolphus turned and raised his wand instinctively at the offender. Seeing his wife, he lowered it.

"What do you think you're playing at, woman?" he yelled furiously.

"Then stay out of my way, idiot!" she snarled. They glared at each other momentarily before he was distracted by Tonks.

"Anytime you've finished!" she shouted, aiming another spell at Bellatrix. It missed, but only just, and Rodolphus was forced to dive next to Tonks to avoid getting blasted.

"Move, you fool!" shrieked Bellatrix as he blocked her path to Tonks, but he was too slow; the curse hit him directly in the face causing him to fall into Tonks. She lost her balance and her body fell limply down the stone steps. Bellatrix shrieked with triumphant laughter, running to where Lupin was still dueling Rabastan, but was instead met by Sirius Black ...

Narcissa peered cautiously through a crack in the door. For over an hour, when the Dark Lord and Bellatrix had returned from the Department of Mysteries, she had been forced to listen to Bellatrix's shrieks of pain as Voldemort, furious at failure and capture of his other Death Eaters, had tortured her. Narcissa had desperately wanted to find out what had happened to her husband who had not returned with his master, but had not dared to make her presence known. As she finally saw the Dark Lord leave the next room and disappear at the end of the corridor, she scurried into the adjoining.

"Bella?" she whispered. Getting no reply, she spoke louder. "Bella?"

There came a slight groan from the dark-haired woman on the floor. Rushing to her side, Narcissa knelt down beside her and lay her hand gently upon her sister's unmoving arm.

"Bella, can you speak?" she asked carefully. "Tell me, what has become of Lucius?"

Bellatrix flickered open an eye and looked at her sister, still somewhat disdainful despite her state. "Help me to stand, Cissy," she whispered hoarsely. As she clung to her sister and pulled herself up, she frowned, "And your concern for me has been duly noted."

Narcissa ignored the remark and assisted Bellatrix over to one of the chairs, where Bellatrix slumped down in exhaustion. Narcissa poured a large brandy from a crystal decanter and handed it to her sister.

"Where is Lucius?" she repeated.

Draining the goblet, Bellatrix said, "The fools have failed. The Ministry have him - and Rodolphus. I am certain they will secure the punishment deserved for their incompetence."

Although anxious at the thought of Lucius being captured by the Ministry, she eyed her sister's wounds and said, "At least he will be safer in Azkaban ..."

Bellatrix looked slowly up at her sister, grinning sadistically and said, "Until he is released ..."

Tonks opened her bleary eyes, squinting at the slightly painful light. She blinked a few times to try and focus and, as she recognised the sleeping figure in the chair next to her, smiled. "Wotcher, Remus," she said and his eyes snapped open. "I'm thinking of keeping a room here."

He sat up and gave her a faint smile. "I'm glad you are alright. I - We have been very worried."

"How did I end up here this time?" frowned Tonks. "I don't remember much."

"You remember leaving for the Department of Mysteries?"

She nodded. "I remember dueling Bellatrix and then ... every thing's blank."

"Well, from what I can tell, Bellatrix must have stunned you and you fell down the steps. When Mad-Eye couldn't wake you, we brought you here."

"Is everyone all right?" said Tonks quickly.

Lupin hesitated before saying quietly, "No ... Sirius fell behind the veil. He's gone."

"Gone?" she repeated. "But ... he can't be ... _gone?_"

Her face fell and her eyes glistened before a tear started to fall. Lupin took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, which she took gratefully. He got up and sat on the edge of her bed, his arms around her where they stayed for quite a while, her head sobbing into his chest.

"So what happens now?" she asked finally.

"I don't know," said Remus. "Obviously we won't be able to use Grimmauld Place anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because we do not know the true owner. I am pretty sure Sirius left everything to Harry, but, if there has been some sort of spell placed on it then it will more than likely go to Bellatrix Lestrange."

"No!" said Tonks, her eyes widening. "She can't have it!"

Remus smiled sadly. "We'll see."

She pulled her head away to look at his face properly. "How're you, Remus?"

He frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how are you? I bet everyone's focused on how Harry is, but you were like his best friend ... well, you _were_ his best friend."

He shrugged and smiled. "I'm holding up. Your parents were here earlier by the way. They brought you those," he said, gesturing at the bedside table, laden with cards and gifts.

"Ooh," she said, slightly more cheerful, before frowning suddenly. "Wait ... Mum would never buy me chocolate."

"Er, no, that would be from me," explained Lupin, a slight reddish-tinge to his cheeks.

"Should have guessed," she beamed. She reached over and picked it up, breaking it into pieces and offered him some.

"Thank you," he said, putting a square into his mouth. "If you'll excuse me for a minute, I had better owl your parents and let them know you are awake."

With a quick smile, he left the room, leaving Tonks to her own thoughts.


End file.
